ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The 5 Ultra Pledges
is the 51st and final episode of Return of Ultraman. It features the return of the monster Zetton from the Original Ultraman Series. Summary Jiro and Rumiko are kidnapped by an alien. Ultraman and MAT must find a way to rescue them, but the infamous Zetton has arrived on earth. Synopsis Hideki Goh is having recurring nightmares of the original Ultraman's imfamous final battle with Zetton. He wakes up and gets a call from an unknown figure . He is ordered to go to a baseball stadium. Meanwhile, Jiro, and Rumiko wake up in a baseball stadium and try to escape, but are stalled by Alien Bat. Goh arrives at the stadium, and encounters Zetton II, under Bat's control. Goh tries to transform into Ultraman, but unable to. He hears the original Ultraman's voice and tells him that Zetton was the only monster that he couldn't defeat and if Goh rushes in to battle he will lose just like him. Alien Bat then tells him of the bat invasion of the land of light and that the ultra brothers will be unable to stop them. He threatens to unleash Zetton II on the city. An angered Goh leaves abruptly. Goh reports his findings to his teammates at MAT, who decide to have one contingent fight Zetton, who is rampaging in the city, while another contingent rescues the Sakatas. MAT manages to rescue the Sakatas, but Goh is shot down by Zetton. Meanwhile, Bat transforms into a giant and the duo start to continue to rampage throughout the city. Ultraman Jack, touched by Goh and MAT's courage allows the former to transform one last time. With the assistance of MAT, Ultraman manages to stab Alien Bat and kill him. He then destroys Zetton with his Ultra Hurricane and Specium Beam, avenging the original Ultraman's defeat. Goh, presumed to be dead, has a funeral service held by MAT and the Sakatas near the Ocean. When MAT leaves, Goh appears to Jiro and Rumiko one last time. Goh knows he needs to go to M78. He tells Jiro to recite The 5 Ultra Pledges but he refused to. Goh saids goodbye to Jiro and transforms into Ultraman. Jiro shouts the 5 Ultra Pledges at both Goh and Ultraman while they vanish into the sky and return to to M78. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , & : * : * : Guest Stars *Mat Commander Worker: Suit Actors * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman (voice) Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Bat *Zetton II DVD Release *Return of Ultraman Volume 13 Features Episodes 49-51. 9b26f86e30563dde0a9c09d3a13118e0.jpg|2002 Release 51i7BH7lNLL.jpg|2010 Release Trivia *With a rating of 29.5%, this is the highest rated episode of the Return of Ultraman. *Stock footage from the final episode of the Original Ultraman Series is used when Goh is dreaming of the Original Ultraman fighting Zetton. *Ultraseven and Zoffy are mentioned by Alien Bat. *With this episode Jack and the previous Ultra Warriors are referred to as the Ultra Brothers for the first time. *In the original version when Ultraman Jack does his pose at the end of the episode the sky is afternoon, but in the HD Verison the sky is blue. *Throughout the Showa series, every last episode ended on the last week of March. The 5 Ultra Pledges #I will not go to school on an empty stomach #I will go out and play when the weather is good. #I will watch out for cars when watching the street. #I will not rely on others. #I will play and run around barefoot. The Five Ultra Pledges 2011 *Happened in 2011 during the events of the Tokyo-Pacific Ocean Earthquake, Ultraman fund was established, loaded with power saving and cheer as a message from the Ultraman "Ultra five oath 2011" was listed. It should be noted that, in the re-broadcast of this year of family theater, it was self-restraint by the airing of Episode 13 - 14th episode was subject to tsunami in missing number handling. **One, trying to save power. **One, about quitting is blindly shopping more than necessary. **One, and try not to be fooled by the uncertain information. **One, do not forget the kindness, and Motivate, Let's live. **One, with hope you can move on towards the future. 1972.jpg 10549791_500.jpg photo_4.jpeg Category:Return of Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Return of Ultraman